mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyramid of Shinnok
The Pyramid of Shinnok or Shinnok's Fortress, sometimes also known as the Temple of Shinnok, is located within the Sea of Immortality in the Netherrealm. It was featured as the final level for ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero''. Background This ancient pyramid was originally another temple built for the worship of the fallen Elder God Shinnok. It was constructed alongside the Bridge of Immortality in the Sea of Immortality after his great battle with the dark realm's previous ruler Lucifer millions of years ago. It stood as the reminder of Shinnok's reign as supreme master of the Netherrealm. The Brotherhood of Shadow, including their leader Quan Chi, were also headquartered in the pyramid as their fortress while still serving the will of their lord and master Shinnok. Inside the Pyramids' grand halls and secret chambers are statues of Shinnok embedded in the walls. The platforms of the pyramid's elevators are inscribed with the yin yang symbol on them. And written on the walls of the stronghold are each three symbols in the temple: one is the iconic symbol of the Brothers of the Shadow, and the other is the symbol of ten circles each connected by a line (the Sephirot) and the last is a yin-yang-like symbol with four swirling tear drops (the Manji). On the upper level lies the main chamber where the vile necromancer Quan Chi sits on his ghoulish, skeletal throne, waiting for reports from his top assasins Kia, Jataaka and Sareena. At the apex of the Pyramid of Shinnok lies a strange blinding light which shines dimly and darkly over all of the Netherrealm. ''MK Mythologies: Sub Zero'' The original Sub Zero fought his way through the Bridge of Immortality and made it into the Pyramid of Shinnok during his quest to retrieve the forbidden Amulet of Shinnok. He battled the cult members of the Brotherhood within the temple, and then faced off against Quan Chi's three top assassins and collected their emerald crystal-like keys, which are called Pyramid Crystals (under the three minor aliases "Kia's Crystal", "Jataaka's Crystal" and "Sareena's Crystal") along the way. Yet Sub-Zero showed Sareena mercy and let her live for there was something different about her. After his fight with them, Sub Zero used the power of the crystals and transported himself to the upper level of the pyramid where the sorcerer Quan Chi was waiting. But Sub-Zero was too late as Quan Chi said: the Amulet of Shinnok was finally where it belongs with it's evil creator and true owner. Then the battle between the Lin Kuei warrior and the demon arch-sorcerer begun. Sareena suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped into the fight, she attacked her former master and helped defeat him. She saved Sub Zero's life. But at the cost of her betrayal, she was struck and slain by a beam of dark energy that came from a shadowy figure. Sub Zero recognized the figure: it was the old man he encountered in the Prison of Souls, yet the old man was none other than the malevolent Elder God Shinnok himself. He fought the dark master inside his own pyramidal temple and quickly stole his amulet from him. But then in his anger, Shinnok suddenly transformed himself into a giant, demonic immortal monster. Sub-Zero was no match for him. A portal to Earthrealm was then opened, and Sub-Zero quickly jumped into the vortex with the amulet in his hand and with his life intact, escaping the wrath of Shinnok. Pyramid of Shinnok in MK Gold In Shinnok's ''MK Gold'' ending, his ancient pyramid made a reappearance as the evil Elder God Shinnok has trapped Earthrealm's thunder god Raiden in a magical whirlwind. He explains that Raiden is responsible for him being trapped in the Netherrealm for millions of years. Raiden insists that Shinnok deserved worse for betraying the Elder Gods and his own title. Shinnok declares that it is too late for Raiden to do anything and that with the Elder Gods out of the way, he can take his place as ruler of eternity, and that he can already feel his power revitalized. He then uses his dark magic to destroy Raiden once and for all. Symbols within the Pyramid of Shinnok There are 4 among the 5 iconic symbols (including the yin yang) inscribed within the Temple of Shinnok. The first image is a low-relief image of the praying fallen Elder God Lord Shinnok himself. The second is the icon of the ancient society of his faithful worshippers, the Brothers of the Shadow. The third is the Manji symbol that is even often used in Taoism and it is close to other similar images in Hinduism and Buddhism. The fourth and final symbol is the Sephirot. Gallery Shinnok Relief.jpg|A low-relief image of the praying, fallen Elder God, Shinnok Brotherhood of the Shadow Symbol.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Brotherhood of the Shadow Manji.jpg|The Manji symbol Sephirot.jpg|The Sephirot icon Pyramid_Crystal.png|One of the 3 Pyramid Crystals from the Pyramid of Shinnok. Shinnok's_Revenge.jpg|Shinnok traps Raiden with his dark powers inside the Pyramid of Shinnok in his MK Gold ending. Shinnok's_Fortress.png|Sub-Zero battles one of the members of the Brotherhood of Shadows inside Shinnok's Fortress (Pyramid of Shinnok). Classic_Sub-Zero_&_Sareena_vs._Quan_Chi.jpg|Sareena teams up with Sub-Zero (Noob Saibot) to defeat her former master, Quan Chi at the Pyramid of Shinnok. Category:Locations Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Locations Category:Netherrealm Locations Category:Arenas